


What Harry Forgot

by Briarwolf (Tru)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Briarwolf





	

“He probably just wanted some time to himself,” Ron says, hurrying along at Hermione's side.

“Something's going on, Ron. He looked...” her words trail off at the sound of a thump against a nearby door. They glance at each other and then shrug, taking another step before the sound of moan makes them jerk around to face the door.

“I told you!” Hermione cries, moving quickly toward the sound, “That was Harry!”

A muffled curse and scrambling noises now come from behind the wooden portal, ceasing just before Hermione reaches for the handle and yanks it open. Harry faces them, cheeks darked with a blush, clothes mussed.

“I... Harry, is everything alright?” Hermione glances past him uncertainly, wondering just what Harry is doing in a closet filled with cleaning supplies.

“Ah, uh, yeah, Hermione. Everything's fine,” Harry takes a few steps out of the closet, breathing a bit ragged. “I just, um, forgot to come out.”

A smirking Draco Malfoy emerges behind Harry, snaking an arm over Harry's shoulder and running the tips of his fingers across Harry's collarbone. “In more ways than one,” he says, eyes glittering with wicked amusement as he rests his chin on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione jumps at the sound of another thump, turning around to see Ron sprawled on the floor in a dead faint. “Oh,” she says weakly, feeling rather tempted to join Ron at that moment. Instead, she kneels beside him, shaking him gently until his eyes flicker open. He looks a bit like he might be sick.

Draco says something that Hermione doesn't quite catch, and Harry sighs in response. “It's probably for the best,” Harry says ruefully. “Though, I think you enjoy it far too much.”

“Not at all, Potter,” Malfoy replies with a short, hard laugh. “I would much prefer to leave them with the knowledge that I'm shagging their best mate, but you insist on spoiling my fun every time they catch us.”

“Just do it,” Harry answers, leaning against the door frame as Malfoy walks past him. “The sooner it's done, the sooner we can get back in the closet.”

Draco laughs again, almost sounding amused this time. He glares at Hermione as his levels his wand in her direction, “Sadly, this won't hurt you a bit,” he says with a sneer. “Obliviate.”

*

“I told you, Hermione, there's nothing wrong with him. A man just needs some time to himself sometimes, is all,” Ron says, flexing his arm and wondering why his left shoulder is so sore.

Hermione pauses, thinking for a moment that she heard a soft sound from behind a nearby door. She shakes her head and then continues walking, certain that Harry couldn't possibly be in the closet. “Maybe you're right, Ron. I'm probably just overreacting.”

Their footsteps recede as they round the corner, and Harry releases the breath he had been holding. “Maybe we should use a silencing charm,” he says, bracing his back against the door.

“Don't take away all my fun, Potter,” Draco's voice is a pleasant hum against the side of Harry's neck.

Harry grabs Draco and spins him so that their positions are reversed. With a wicked grin Harry drops to his knees and shoves Draco's robes up.

“I wouldn't dream of it,” he answers, before busying his hands and lips to prove the truth of his statement.


End file.
